What Fortune Finds
by ReidGarciaFan
Summary: Reid/Garcia Do not own, written in fun only. FBI Analyst Penelope Garcia thought she was having a really bad day but SSA Dr. Spencer Reid surprises them both and turns her day from the worst to the best.


Garcia/Reid

First Story in this fandom but hopefully I got all the characterizations right or close.

* * *

"For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it." - Ivan Panin

* * *

FBI Computer Analyst Penelope Garcia was usually a very strong, confident and independent woman. Okay, not always confident. In fact, most of her "confidence" was false bravado wrapped in humor and sarcasm so that the rest of the world didn't realize she was actually pretty insecure.

It isn't easy for a female computer nerd with a few extra pounds to be noticed or even simply not overlooked. When it comes to computer hacking and programming that is still a man's world. Even the nerdiest of nerds isn't all that attracted to a chubby chick even with amazing programming skills. So she had to be utterly fantastic at programming and she is. She is probably one of the best computer analysts on the FBI payroll and that she knew. In her heart she knew she was one of the best in the world when it came to technology. Very few could beat her there and she knew it.

Her false bravado that others didn't realize covered for the fact that she knew she wasn't an "it" girl. Not IT as in Internet Technology but "it" as in having a rockin' body and perfect BMI. She was below average in that department and she knew it. Her best asset were her "girls" and her hair. She knew that, so she did what she could to accentuate the good parts as much as she could. A little lower cut on a blouse than other women in the bureau wore and her hair was always changing. She accentuated her lips with bold colors and never went anywhere without her face on.

She recalled her grandmother's words about "smoke and mirrors". When Penelope was a little girl she told her grandmother she was beautiful and her grandmother laughed. "Oh my dear sweet pea, it is all smoke and mirrors. Just an illusion created by Miss Maybelline and Lady Clairol."

She didn't get that reference back then but she did now as an adult. Her look was just all "smoke and mirrors" just as her granny had said and she was fine with that. Really. But once in a while she'd overhear someone make a disparaging comment that would just rip a hole in her lipstick and eyeliner armor.

Today was one of those days. She had been out to lunch and as she walked across the plaza to return to headquarters she overheard some men, much younger than her, possibly college students or even high school students there for some sort of field trip make some rather rude comments about her. Everything from "check out the cow in the stilettos", to "oink" which chipped away at that armor because she had been so proud of her recent weight loss. She had just lost 30 pounds and had been so proud of that accomplishment. But it was never enough was it? They were immature little punks that wouldn't know what to do with a real woman but on this particular day it just hit her hard.

We all have those days where things just seem to all go wrong, those days when you feel nothing you do is good enough and then something so superficial and frankly unimportant digs into your very soul and sucks all the joy out of your day.

Garcia continued walking as if she hadn't heard the little mouth breathers, but it still stung all the way back to her "lair," as she liked to call her office. "Stupid little trolls," she muttered as she slammed down her purse and took off her coat to hang up.

Even knowing that their opinion was not important didn't help. She tried to channel the hurt into anger and punched her keyboard a little harder than normal, the clicks loud and almost soothing in her little room.

A light knock on her door drew her out of her musings and she answered as cheerfully as she could manage in her mood, "Enter, mortal." She wasn't up to anything pithy or funny at the moment.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Spencer Reid, "Hey, Garcia. I was just coming by to see if you had gotten that case file back yet for the Davis custodial interview next week?"

"Oh, hey Reid. Yep, just a sec," she answered scooting over to her file cabinet where she had left the file earlier.

"Here ya go," she handed it off to him. Reid was as adorable as ever in his nerdy hipster clothing. A dark navy sweater vest and tie with a purple dress shirt and black slacks with his unruly hair falling in curls at his high cheek bones. Bedroom hair as she liked to think of it.

His head tilted a bit to the right as he regarded Penelope Garcia and decided something was off.

"Are...are you okay? You seem less bubbly than I'm used to seeing you." Reid's voice was filled with genuine concern and went straight to Penelope's heart.

The men she worked with were all profilers so they always seemed to pick up on the least little change in someone's personality, and while that might be annoying sometimes, many times it meant that these really terrific men were great at picking up when something just isn't right. To top that off they were protective types, even Reid who is as far from an Alpha male as one could get, yet was still very protective of those he cared for. He once mentioned that he was "a blinker" when they spoke about Hotch and how he rarely blinks. But Spencer was as protective as Hotch or Morgan or even Rossi but in a different way. While they were the type of men to come out shooting or swinging their fists, Spencer was the type to stand in front of you and take the beating or the bullet to protect you. He would actually give himself for those he loves. It scared the hell out of her sometimes when he would do things like that but she knew that he also used that huge IQ of his to calculate the odds when he did so.

Penelope sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing, really. Just one of those days, ya know?"

"Do you need to talk about it?" Spencer offered.

"Oh honey, you are so sweet. No, I'm fine. Nothing a bubble bath and a bottle of wine won't cure."

The sudden thought of the curvaceous Penelope Garcia in a bubble bath made Spencer's mouth go just a little bit dry and his stomach clench with a sudden desire from the image his mind produced. He'd always harbored a crush on Garcia. She was pretty and funny and sweet and she just appealed to him on so many levels. He also liked her body, a lot, thus why the image in his mind was so potent. He liked women with curves, they appealed to him on a visceral instinctual level. He'd always been attracted to the pin up models of the 1940s with full breasts and flared hips and Penelope reminded him a great deal of those women. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before responding.

"Not sure I can compete with either of those, but should you need someone to listen...I'm here."

Garcia melted just a bit when Spencer gave her one of his little grins that almost make him seem a bit pained. Being a person so lost inside their own head so often made Reid seem awkward dealing with people, even those he knew well. The offer wasn't an easy one she knew for someone who never really had friends until he came to the BAU, so she shook her head as she looked up at him.

"You are much better than either one, sweetie. I just had a moment where someone found a chink in the armor and made me a bit down on myself even though I know better...hateful words however wrong, can still hurt."

Spencer understood immediately what that was like. He'd been cut to ribbons his entire life by hurtful words. It wasn't easy to be 5 years younger than all your peers. His intellect was his greatest asset but was also what made him different and a target to others.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"I know you do, honey," Penelope said softly. She knew some of the torment that Spencer had endured in his youth. "It was just some stupid kids really, late teens or early twenties in the plaza that made some rude comments about my body when I walked by them. Usually I can just ignore stuff like that but it just got me today."

She was looking down at her hands when she spoke so she didn't see the flash of anger pass over Spencer's face. "They were jerks, Pen. Plain and simple and blind ones at that."

"Aww, thank you, sweetie," Penelope said looking up at Spencer. He was one of the only people that called her "Pen" and he rarely did at that.

"Please don't let their words get to you. You are a beautiful woman, Penelope." Spencer said softly. His face turned red but he was determined to let his lovely goddess know that she was beautiful.

Shocked that Spencer would say something like that, Penelope looked up at him and was surprised by the intensity in his eyes despite the redness of his cheeks. Spencer truly meant that didn't he?

"I know that I usually am very confident but I guess it just hit me wrong today. But thank you so much for saying that."

"I'm not just saying it though, Penelope. You truly are beautiful. You have gorgeous eyes and an adorable nose, great hair and in my opinion a beautiful body. Your smile always lights up a room, but one of the most beautiful things about you is your personality. You are the kindest most loving, generous and sweet natured person I've ever met. So please, don't ever let someone like those jerks hurt you." Spencer's heart was racing a bit in his chest, he'd probably said way too much but it was nothing but the truth. To him, Penelope Garcia was the perfect woman and he'd thought that about her for a while now. Spencer's love and respect for his friend had somehow morphed in the last few years to something deeper, though he'd never acted on it. Never even tried to hint at how he felt.

Tears welled in Penelope's eyes as she looked up at Spencer from her office chair. She stood and stepped a bit closer to him and then reached out and took his hand in hers. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Spencer. Thank you." Her lower lip trembled just a bit and a tear escaped to travel down her cheek.

"Oh, Pen, don't do that. Don't cry." Spencer said raising his free hand to cradle her cheek and wipe the tear away with his thumb.

"Tears of joy," she whispered.

Standing this close to Penelope with his hand on her soft skin seemed to short circuit something in Spencer's brain. "You also have the most kissable lips I've ever seen," he whispered softly, completely caught up in the moment. He leaned down closer to the woman he'd had on his mind every night and day for months on end. "I've wanted to do this since...God, I think since the moment we first met." With that softly uttered declaration, Spencer's lips pressed against her own. Penelope's eyes widened for a moment in shock but then a thrill seemed to spark through her entire body. Her eyes slipped closed and a hand rose to weave her fingers through soft hair at the back of Spencer's neck while her lips opened at the first tentative lick.

It felt like electricity had just sparked through her and the next thing she knew, her body was pressed tight against Spencer's. His lips and tongue were teasing and caressing and making her completely lose any thoughts in her mind aside from how wonderful it felt kissing Dr. Spencer Reid. And who the hell knew that he'd be this good of a kisser anyway?

They pulled apart for air and just stared into each others eyes. "So beautiful," Spencer whispered as his fingers tucked a lock of golden hair behind Penelope's ear. Her warm brown eyes were wide as she looked up at him, her pupils so dilated that Spencer felt a shiver run through him at the thought of "I did that".

Penelope knew Spencer's eyes were hazel but he had never been this close to her before. She could see every little fleck of varied colors, amber, green and gold. "Spencer?" she whispered. "Can you do that again?"

Spencer's eyes sparkled as he smiled and nodded. "I'd love to," he whispered as he closed the distance between them once more. Penelope's lips were so soft and plump and she tasted like cherries, likely her lip gloss which was well and fully smeared against his own lips now. Both of his hands came up to cradle her face as he deepened the kiss. "I could do this forever", he thought to himself.

At that moment though, someone opened the door and the two of them jumped apart so violently that Spencer tripped backwards over the extra office chair and tumbled onto the floor.

In the doorway stood Derek Morgan with his mouth dropped open as his mind caught up with what his eyes had witnessed. His Baby Girl and Pretty Boy had been in a serious lip lock. He blinked as he looked down at Spencer who had almost more red lipstick on his mouth than Penelope did. "I uh...didn't mean to interrupt, but...uh...we have a case," he said still looking from one very red faced bespectacled friend to the other red faced and grimacing friend who was trying to untangle his long legs from an office chair.

"Uh, yeah...thanks, Morgan." Spencer said finally managing to right himself and tip the chair upright again. He was so flustered he just turned and looked at Penelope for a moment. "I'll um...just be...uh. I'll call you later." He nearly squeaked the words as he practically flew out of the small office past Morgan.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked as he watched Penelope's fingers raise to touch her lips. Her eyes were wide and unfocused for a moment before they finally landed on Morgan's shocked face.

"Spencer..uh Reid was just trying to cheer me up."

"By kissing you so much that he had more lipstick on than you do?"

That statement made Penelope burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, he just ran to the conference room with my lipstick all over his mouth. Oh my God."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh a little himself. "Are you two, together or something?"

"No. No. I just. No. Well. I dunno." Penelope said, nearly falling into her desk chair. "He, he really was just trying to cheer me up. I overheard some punks in the plaza saying something rather nasty about my body and he was trying to tell me that I'm beautiful. He told me that I had gorgeous eyes and an adorable nose and...and all these sweet things. It made me cry a little because it was just so sweet and when he tried to brush away my tears he said that my lips were kissable and then...well then he kissed me. I was so shocked at first I didn't know what to think and then...Oh Derek this is bad. So bad."

"What do you mean?"

"No one has ever made me feel like that from just a kiss."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Wow, Garcia you and Reid, huh? I can't say you wouldn't make a cute couple. It seems odd after so many years though."

"That's just the thing, I've always thought of him as adorable and sweet and just a bit sexy in a nerdy kind of way. I mean to a nerdy gal like myself a guy with a brain like his...well it's very attractive and he is pretty easy on the eyes too."

"And thus why I call him Pretty Boy, the kid has no clue either."

"I know. Not an arrogant or mean bone in his body. And he said he'd waited for a very long time to kiss me. Said he'd wanted to kiss me since the moment he met me. Derek, that's been years now. I...I don't want to screw up our friendship but that kiss...my toes are still curled."

Morgan laughed. "It did look like quite the kiss. Didn't know my boy had it in him. If the two of you pursue this, you both have my support, Baby Girl. You and Spencer are two of the kindest people I know with great big hearts. I am on both your sides on this one."

"I don't know if it will go beyond this kiss but I know I certainly would like it to."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "I hope so for both your sake, you could both use some happiness. We better go before Hotch has an aneurysm though."

"Shoot, yeah we better go. I rarely get to say it but when you leave be careful and uhm, Morgan?"

"Yeah, Sweetness?"

"You'll keep an eye on my boy?"

"You know it."

The two rushed to the conference room and Morgan was grateful to see that Spencer had no trace of lipstick on him. Hopefully that had been wiped off before he made it into the room full of their co-workers.

Derek watched as Penelope did her best to avoid looking at Spencer and the young Doctor seemed to be completely absorbed in the file he was looking at.

The case was a particularly nasty one and this was certainly one unsub they were likely to have some trouble with. They were flying out to Indiana in less than an hour, so everyone was rushing to get their go bags and everything in order. Morgan lingered for a few moments in the doorway because Spencer and Penelope were the last two in the room.

"Spencer?" Penelope asked softly.

The tall man smiled at her encouragingly. "We'll talk tonight. Promise," he whispered and reached out for her hand. Penelope's smaller hand slipped into his and he squeezed it gently.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"I will." With another light squeeze to her hand, Spencer let go and met Morgan at the doorway and followed him out.

"How long?" Morgan asked as they walked to their desks.

"Too long." Spencer answered as he grabbed his go bag and messenger bag.

The two men were unable to discuss anything further because the entire flight was spent going over the details of the case. The first time Spencer was able to even speak to Penelope was six hours later when he called to ask about phone records. They kept it professional but at the end of the call Spencer said, "I'll call you later tonight and not about the case."

He kept his word, it was almost midnight when Spencer called and thankfully the case had kept his mind occupied so he couldn't think and rethink every word he might say to Penelope.

"Are you in your hotel room or are you pulling an all nighter at the station?"

"All nighter, this unsub is on a spree. We don't have much time for rest. I just...I promised I'd call you and it is almost midnight in D.C. so...um. I know today was kind of sudden. I certainly didn't enter your office thinking anything like that might happen but I can't say I'm not glad it did. I've..I wasn't lying when I said I've wanted to do that for a very long time." Spencer admitted his face flaming though she couldn't see it.

"I have a confession. I've wanted that for a very long time too actually."

"Oh, well. Wow. Really? Wish I hadn't waited so long but...um here we are. When I get back would you like to do something? Dinner or a movie or uh...or both or something. Damn. Sorry I'm babbling."

"That's okay and yes, to any and all of the above," Penelope answered.

"I've got to get back but...think about what you might want to do and we can make plans when I get home."

Penelope almost laughed as the first thought that popped in her head was that something she might want to "do" was...Spencer. She just managed to keep herself from blurting that doozy out and scaring the shy man half to death. "Sounds good to me, Doctor."

"Great. Uh. Good night, Pen."

"Good night, Spencer."

* * *

The following days were spent tracking down an unsub on a spree killing house wives in the suburbs around Indianapolis. Rossi put the final piece of the puzzle together and they were thankfully able to catch the killer before they could take one more life. That wasn't much consolation for the eight families who had lost their loved ones though.

Each night, sometime before midnight, Spencer would call Penelope just to say good night to her if nothing else. Morgan picked up on it but hadn't asked him about those calls yet, so he figured the plane ride home would give him a little time to see what was happening with two of his favorite people.

Morgan slid into the seat in front of Spencer. "I don't think I've seen you on your phone this much on a case...ever," Morgan said as he opened a bottle of water and took a long drink.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Spencer asked oblivious to the point Morgan was trying to make about his calls to Penelope that were not exactly work related.

"I mean the calls you made between 10 p.m. and midnight every night this past week and a half."

"Oh, those calls. Yeah, they weren't work related. I promised Pen that I would call her each night before the end of the day, so I always called late to make sure I wasn't hindering the case but also able to talk to her before the end of the day," Spencer explained.

Morgan laughed and shook his head. "You really are sweet on her aren't you? You've almost completely stopped calling her Garcia too. Better watch that or you'll have everyone figuring you out."

Reid flushed red and bit his bottom lip. "I've always called her Pen when it is just the two of us. I just...since last Thursday I haven't been able to think of her as just Garcia."

"Man, that must have been some kiss. She told me after you left her office that it was...what was it she said, Oh yeah her toes were still curled."

Morgan was slightly alarmed at how red Reid's face suddenly became and had to just shake his head. "Reid, how long have we been friends?"

"We've known each other for ten years three months and two days but it took us a little time to really become friends maybe about eight years?"

"And in those eight years I have tried to get you to ask a lot of people out, why didn't you just say you were sweet on little miss thang? What was Maeve then?"

Reid pressed his lips together for a moment before forming an answer. "Maeve was an attempt to move on because I didn't think Penelope would well, I was never in her league. Maeve and I never met in person so it was different. I could more easily talk to someone I couldn't see...judging me I guess. I don't know if it would have worked out in the long run, but maybe it could have. Maybe we'd have been happy."

"That's messed up, kid. Judging you? Penelope would never be like that. You know that. She's the sweetest person I've ever met, Spencer. I can understand thinking moving on would be better when you feel that your feelings can't be returned. I get that. Believe it or not there were a few ladies in my life I wish I'd had a chance with but for one reason or another couldn't. But Penelope isn't like that, you could have at least approached her and she would have let you down easy had she not felt anything in return."

"I was too afraid to find out that she wouldn't want me in return and it mess up our friendship. At least I knew I had that with her," Spencer answered looking down at his hands. "So I just tried to forget about how much I cared for her. It almost broke me when she was shot. Then when she started dating Kevin and they seemed to be getting pretty serious I figured she just wasn't meant for me. Then...then they broke up and she and I hung out a lot. I kept thinking I'd work up the courage to say something but then she said something that made me back off. She was teasing when she said it but it still hurt, she said that she went with me to an event because I was safe. Because she couldn't possibly be attracted to me."

"Ouch, that is harsh, man I'd feel the same if I heard that."

"Yeah and then soon after she was with Sam. So I just kept ignoring how I felt and didn't take a chance even after she'd been single again for a while. Last week, she was just so sad when I went to ask her about a file. She told me about what those horrible kids had said about her and I couldn't help myself. I ended up just blurting out all these things and felt pretty stupid for it too at first."

"Reid, she told me that what you said to her was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. That it made her cry, so I'd say it wasn't stupid. It was what you felt, man. The truth can be a pretty awesome thing."

"Yeah. I never intended to kiss her, she...she did cry and I panicked and tried to wipe her tears away but then we were so close and her skin is so soft and I'd been fixated on her lips for so long now that it just. I dunno, it was like my mind went completely blank except for the feel of her so close. I just couldn't not kiss her if that makes any sense." Reid was obviously uncomfortable after that confession but Morgan just smiled at him.

"And it turned out to be a really good thing. I am still sorry I interrupted but between that and the case giving you both time to talk each night and a little time away from the pressure of facing each other in person might have been an even better thing. It gave you both time for perspective and anticipation."

"I think ten years of anticipation is more than enough," Spencer muttered making Morgan laugh.

"Yeah, guess you're right there but Penelope didn't have time like you have. She said she's always thought you were sexy in a nerdy way but never thought you'd ever find her appealing. It was why she always put you in the friend category. Probably why she said she couldn't possibly be attracted to you. Plus, she's brilliant with technology and computers and you shy away from that stuff, so she sort of figured she'd never even be on your radar," Morgan said, admitting some things he'd spoken with Penelope about during the past week. She was surprised at how easily she and Spencer had been able to talk to each other, they'd hung out plenty of times in the past but their conversations seemed to be much easier now. Morgan had suggested that it was probably because neither of them were trying to hide attraction anymore.

"Strange what we do to ourselves isn't it? Imagine that we couldn't possibly be appealing to someone else based on something like being into computers or not. I mean, she and I went to a couple of comic cons together, we talk comic books and Dr. Who and all sorts of sci fi stuff all the time yet she thought I wouldn't find her attractive because she's not able to quote Chaucer from memory and prefers an iPad to a book."

Morgan grinned and nodded. "You thought the same thing, you aren't a programmer or computer nerd so you thought that she wouldn't find you appealing."

"Well that and she's gorgeous, women like Penelope generally don't notice me at all."

"That isn't true, kid. You've had plenty of pretty women notice you. You just generally don't notice them back." Morgan thought it was telling too that Reid found Penelope "gorgeous" because that wasn't how she saw herself. She exuded confidence but Derek had more than one conversation over the years with Penelope and her battles with self confidence. Not in her skills but her looks. Her weight had always been an issue, emotional eating after her parents' deaths had given her a lot of self image issues. She had lost some weight recently though and seemed to be a bit happier lately with her self image. She also worried about her smarts, being around everyone in the BAU made her feel inferiror intellectually sometimes event though when it came to computers and tech she could run circles around even the best in the FBI.

The plane made a sharp turn and both young men knew that signaled they were close to landing.

"So what do you have planned with her?"

"I have no idea, I've left it up to her to choose. Should be fun."

"Oh boy...you do know how creative Miss Penelope is, right?"

Reid smirked and nodded. "I'm counting on it."

Derek was surprised by the innuendo and found himself laughing. "Whoa, whoa. I did not just hear that? Go on, Pretty Boy." Spencer flushed all the way to the top of his ears but was smiling just the same.

* * *

When the team arrived back at the BAU offices they were all more than ready to wrap up the few loose ends they had and get home. J.J. in particular was ready to get home to Henry and Will and Hotch was already looking forward to seeing his little boy after being gone for several days.

"I don't want anyone back in the office until Monday. Enjoy your 4 day weekend, you all earned it," Hotch said as everyone was starting to get ready to leave for home.

Spencer was still at his desk as Hotch walked toward the doors. "Reid, that order I gave to everyone includes you. And don't take files home."

"Got it." Spencer said as he stood and grabbed his bags. At that moment, Penelope entered the bullpen.

"Well hello, Dr. Reid, can I offer you a ride home?"

She was wearing a red dress that fit tightly across her breasts and then flared out at her hips. It made Reid think of something a pin up girl from the 1940s might have worn. Her blonde hair was in curls and showcased her pretty neck. The red streaks in her hair even matched her dress.

"You look like a 1940s pin up girl," he blurted out, obviously checking her out in a way that made Penelope's breath catch.

"That...was sort of the look I was going for. You really like it?" Penelope asked as she spun a slow circle.

Spencer could feel his pulse speed up as she swirled around and he nodded quickly. "Yes, very much so, Pen."

"Great! So, if you are too tired to do anything tonight we can always wait until tomorrow," she asked as they started toward the doors.

"No. I'm fine, if you don't mind waiting for me to shower and change. This case was a little longer than most so these clothes have seen a few more hours than I'd feel comfortable wearing all evening," he admitted.

"Sure. I don't mind. This case was a little long. J.J. was complaining about having to wash her clothes in the hotel bathroom sink."

Reid laughed and shook his head. "Yeah. I think Hotch bought a new suit while we were there."

"Seriously?" Penelope asked almost snorting at the thought.

"Seriously."

He put his bags in the back seat of Penelope's red convertible and folded his lanky frame into the front seat. Spencer reached over when she got in the car and put his hand over hers as she put the keys in the ignition. "Hang on a second," he said trying to not overthink this.

"Hmm?" Penelope looked up at him and realized Spencer was quite a bit closer than she expected.

"I've kind of been wanting to do this when I saw you again," he whispered as he closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers. She smelled divine and again her lips were so soft and warm. The kiss went from a simple greeting that he'd planned to something much more involved. A car alarm blared for just a second in the parking garage making them both jump apart.

"Hi."

Penelope grinned at him and giggled. "Hi, yourself. Ya know if that is the kind of greeting you had planned I'm going to have to just plant myself on your desk everytime you come back from a case." She was teasing of course but it was a fun little fantasy in her head.

"That would probably be a really bad idea but I can see the appeal of it too."

Penelope laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you can."

Reid felt his face color a bit but her inference wasn't far off the mark, he was sure of it.

They spoke about things they normally did, books they were reading and a little office gossip until they arrived at Spencer's apartment building. It wasn't one of the greatest buildings but Spencer didn't really seem to even notice that. It was a place to live, it was cheap and allowed him to save his money to devote to his mother's care and allowed him to purchase books and save the rest of his money for the future. Supervisory Special Agents made good money really so Spencer's savings was quite significant after 10 years, though he barely paid much attention to that. He thought that one day he might use that savings to buy a house instead of tossing away money each month on renting.

Spencer led Penelope up to his apartment and let her in. "Just uh, have a seat on the couch if you want. I shouldn't be long," he said as he headed toward his bedroom.

Penelope started to sit down but some of the books on one of the many bookcases caught her attention. It was an entire shelf of graphic novels, she'd seen it before after Maeve's death when she and the rest of the team came to help Spencer out. She knew the bookcase had several names she recognized but the number had grown. He had several editions from Frank Miller, Neil Gaiman, Brian Vaughn and Alan Moore which she had to take a peek at. The two of them were a perfect fit there, that was for sure. She wandered around the bookcases and found her eyes widening as she looked at the books on advanced physics, chemistry, phsycology, mathematics, history and medieval literature, that shelf had gained quite a few more books too. A book of poetry caught her eye and she smiled. That was definitely something his mother would have given him.

Meanwhile, Spencer had showered quickly and dried his hair as fast as he could as he thought about what to wear. Since Penelope had chosen such a pretty red dress he settled on a black vest, black tie and white shirt with black slacks and one blue sock with black birds on it and a solid red sock that matched her dress.

He fastened his watch on his wrist and walked back into the living room to find Penelope reading Carmina Burana with a little grin on her lips. "Oh Fortuna came from this didn't it?"

"Yep. Twenty-four poems were set to music by Carl Orff in 1936 with Oh Fortuna at the opening and closing sequences." Spencer answered as he crossed the room to her.

"I can't imagine how you possibly have all of that information just right there in your mind. You amaze me, sweetie."

"Just the way I'm wired."

"I love the way you're wired then. So, are you ready to go? I was thinking Indian food and then the Hollister to see Nosferatu."

"Oh, the original! I wondered if they'd still be playing it when I got back from Indiana. You know me well, Pen."

"Yes, my dear Doctor Reid I certainly do." She grinned as she replaced the book on the shelf. Looking up at Spencer she felt butterflies in her stomach from the intense look he was giving her.

Spencer desperately wanted to kiss her again but he refrained, instead offering her his arm and leading Penelope back downstairs to her car.

Their date went so easily that Spencer was kicking himself for all these wasted years by the end of the night. In the theater he had put his arm around Penelope and she had snuggled close to him through the entire film. Her hair smelled of something floral and sweet the perfect scent to associate with Penelope.

They held hands in the car on the way back to his apartment and once there, Spencer really didn't want the night to end.

"Do you want to come up for a uh drink or something?"

Penelope laughed and swung their linked hands a little. "Oh, Spencer if I come upstairs I'll be in real fear of breaking my no sex on the first date rule."

"Ohhhkay then. Um, would it be horribly ungentlemanly for me to say that I really don't have a problem with breaking that rule," Spencer said, his face hot but it was nothing but the truth.

"Oh my God, Reid. Okay, you just won the night for shocking me completely and trying to corrupt me." Penelope said laughing.

Spencer found himself grinning widely at Penelope. "Well, I'll shock you again because I could lie and say I'm sorry but truthfully I'm not one bit sorry." He tugged on their linked fingers and pulled Penelope closer. "But I will let you go if you'll pay me with another kiss."

"Oh, darling you have a open tab," she teased as she tilted her face up. This kiss was just as sweet and passionate as the others and Penelope thought that so far, nothing had ever compared to a kiss from Spencer. She'd dated plenty of men over the years and she knew Spencer didn't have that much experience with women but man could he kiss. All that intensity and focus directed into a kiss was almost literally rocking her world. She wondered if he'd read how to kiss like this. If that was the case then she was definitely going to have to give him a few bodice ripper novels for the hell of it.

Spencer pulled her closer against him and a small muffled moan was captured in their kiss. The sound and feeling of it made his body react to her heat and the feel of her tongue sliding along his own, heightening every sensation. When they drew apart they were both breathing heavily and Spencer pressed his lips against Penelope's forehead. "You better go before I drag you upstairs to break that rule."

Penelope couldn't help the little moan that escaped her after that statement. "God, yes...I better. Better go. Sleep well."

"You too, Pen," he whispered tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

She watched as Spencer made his way into the building and once he disappeared she walked back to her car. She was fanning her face a little as she sat behind the wheel when her phone rang. It was Morgan.

"Hello, sugar, whatcha need?"

"I was just calling to see if you and Reid went out tonight."

"We did, in fact I'm sitting in the parking lot outside his apartment, I was just leaving."

"So...give me some dets, Baby Girl."

"Morgan, really?"

"Yes, really. Two of my favorite people in the world had their first date tonight, of course I want details and I know Reid isn't going to tell me anything."

"You're such a girl sometimes, Morgan."

"Hey now."

"Just kidding, but I bet your need for details stems from growing up with sisters."

Morgan laughed. "Probably, I was usually party to all their little gossip sessions. So how was it?"

"It was great. Better than great. Spencer is so sweet, of course we already knew that, but he says some of the absolute sweetest things. I have no idea why that man so rarely has dates!" Penelope said as she checked her lipstick in the rearview mirror. She was going to have to start getting the smudge proof kind. "We also never lacked for anything to talk about and he put his arm around me at the theater and I snuggled up to him. He smells really, really good by the way. I'd never noticed that before. We ended the night with a few kisses in the parking lot. He asked me up to his apartment but I knew that would break my resolve on the whole no nookie on a first date rule."

Morgan cracked up laughing on the other end of the phone. "Takes two to tango, girly. I can't picture our dear Doctor Reid breaking such a rule."

"Oh he warned me that he most assuredly would break that rule if I went upstairs."

"Whoa, Reid said that?"

"Pretty much. He actually said "You better go before I drag you upstairs to break that rule."

"Wow. I'm wow. Reid really, really likes you girl."

"Yeah. I really, really like him too."

"So, is there a second date in the future?"

"You know it. He is cooking dinner for me tomorrow night and we're going to watch a movie."

"Cooking for you? Wow, didn't even know that Reid could cook. So do you have any rule against sex on a second date? Because being in private like that isn't condusive to keeping your hands off each other."

"Usually it is at least a month or two into dating but I also haven't known who I'm dating for 10 years. I think if it happens, it happens and it won't be a bad thing. I was just so nervous about tonight that it just would have probably been awful."

"I doubt awful but maybe a little too much pressure, sure. I get that completely."

"Oh, did he like the dress?" Morgan asked curious to see if he'd been right.

"Oh my God, you were so right about the dress. Thank you for that advice."

"I knew it would make you feel sexy and I knew it would attract Reid, he likes old school and you always look amazing in red, Garcia. That pretty pale skin against a rich red like that, I bet he couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Aww, you're making me blush. Now I need to figure out what to wear tomorrow night."

"Something easy to take off?" Derek joked.

"Derek! I can't believe you said that! Look at you and Spencer both making me blush!" Garcia laughed.

"You know I'm just playing. Seriously though what in your wardrobe would be perfect for a second date with Dr. Old School? Oh I know, in fact I don't know how I never figured out Reid was attracted to you. That little black and white polka dot number that you sometimes wear, I recall seeing him watching you intently a few weeks ago. You were wearing red heels with it and a little red sweater. You did look beautiful in it and he could not keep his eyes off you."

"Oh my God, you do pay attention don't you?"

"It's my job, Baby Girl."

"You aren't supposed to profile co-workers but he was watching me?"

"Oh yeah, he was watching. I remember wondering what had caught his attention but at the time I thought it was the bright red streaks in your hair that caught his attention, you'd just had them done. Now I realize it was that dress and likely those heels too. Come to think of it, I think Reid is very partial to the color red on you."

"Really? Huh. I never noticed. He rarely wears red himself."

Their conversation continued until she arrived at her own apartment and they said good bye. She was practically floating when she finally was ready for bed.

* * *

The next day seemed to drag by for both Penelope and Spencer until 5:30 rolled around and a light knock on Spencer's door brought him from the kitchen.

He opened the door and smiled at the beautiful girl holding a casserole dish.

"You brought something? You didn't have to."

"Oh, I know. It's just dessert, since you're cooking Italian I made tiramisu."

He took it from her hands and ushered her into the apartment. "Already looking forward to it," Spencer said as he set the dish on the counter and turned to face Penelope.

"Smells awesome in here. I wasn't sure what to expect when you said you were going to cook."

"I learned when I was a kid. Mom wasn't always fit to cook or would forget to eat so I had to learn to cook for the both of us. It isn't that difficult though if you have a decent recipe to work with. It is all just basically chemistry. You put the right ingredients together and they turn from their individual parts into something different."

"I never really thought of it like that but you're right," Penelope said as she peeked into the kitchen. It didn't even look like Spencer had been cooking at all other than the dish drainer being on the counter with water drops still on it. "So you said Italian and that you knew it had to be vegetarian - you have me curious!"

"Eggplant lasagna - I haven't made it in years because it is too much just for myself but I thought you'd enjoy it. Mom always loved it. I have a salad and some red wine as well."

"Sounds and honestly smells yummy," she answered with a grin.

Spencer was standing just a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets and a towel draped over his shoulder. He looked adorable in his blue sweater vest, dress shirt and tie with slacks and mismatched socks with no shoes. That made her want to grin even more.

"Why don't you have a seat? The lasagna will be another 20 minutes. I was a little late getting it into the oven."

"Oh, sure." Penelope hopped up on a barstool and Spencer moved a little closer, leaning his hip against the bar as she set her purse on the counter and dug around in it until she withdrew a DVD. "Brought the entertainment for the evening. Mirrormask, I think you'll like it, if nothing else for the visual appeal."

Spencer's eyes flicked to the DVD case for just a moment before landing back on Penelope's smiling face. He certainly found her visually appealing. He moved closer and reached out for the DVD and glanced over the images and description on the case. "Does look interesting, especially since it is a Gaiman story," he murmured and then leaned down to kiss Penelope. "But as far as visual appeal goes, I could just look at you all night and be happy with that." Penelope wanted to say something self deprecating but Spencer's lips were on hers before she could.

This kiss was slow and easy, not nearly as passionate and deep as the kisses they'd shared before. This was like a Sunday morning, soft and unhurried but no less breathtaking. When Spencer drew away, she licked her lower lip and whispered, "You still keep amazing me."

Spencer offered a shy smile before leaning in for another deeper and more passionate kiss, his fingers sliding into soft golden hair as he cupped her face. When he drew away again he smiled adoringly at her, "You've always amazed me, Penelope Garcia."

The way Spencer was looking at her made Penelope truly believe his words. Before they could say or do anything else the kitchen timer buzzed.

"Can I help?" Penelope asked as she watched Spencer get the lasagna from the oven. She decided she liked this particular pair of slacks on him right then. He tended to wear baggy clothes sometimes but these fit him very well and though she'd noticed many times in the past, she definitely noticed tonight what a cute butt he has.

"Sure, the salad and dressing is on the top shelf in the fridge," he answered as he set the casserole dish on the counter and closed the oven door. Like most apartments in this part of town, the kitchen was about the size of a postage stamp but it was sort of fun to rub up against each other as they passed one another to set the food out.

Penelope was standing with her back to the counter after turning from placing wine glasses that Spencer had handed to her from a high shelf she would have needed a ladder to reach. When he turned, their bodies were just a fraction of an inch apart. "Hmm, this kitchen has always bugged me because it is so small and I feel like all elbows and knees in here but...this is a nice benefit of such a small room." His hands landed on either side of Penelope's body and she felt her breath catch for a moment before looping her arms around Spencer's slender waist.

"It is a nice benefit, nice and snug and oh wow..." she swallowed hard when she felt his lower body press into hers. Nothing lewd or demanding but she could feel the hardness of his body...all of him. One might think Spencer was bony and scrawny but he wasn't. He was built more like a runner than a football player. His body was incredibly thin but he still had muscle definition that she could definitely feel. She knew he ran daily, she'd ran with him before when they were both working to pass the FBI field tests. He once teased that running was his best protection against bullies as a kid. Out run them and he could avoid a beating.

So close to one another it was easy to just lean forward a bit and kiss again. Spencer tried his best to keep it simple but they were both breathless when they finally parted and he nuzzled against Penelope's jaw and throat. "You're so beautiful, Pen," he whispered as his lips dragged lightly against her skin.

She nearly squeaked and cleared her throat. "And you, handsome are going to let our dinner get cold," she whispered, not really all that hungry anymore...at least not for food.

He sighed and nodded, his hair flopping down over one eye. "Yeah..."

Spencer backed away reluctantly and they both moved to sit down and eat. Spencer, ever the gentleman filled Penelope's glass before his own and then dished out the food for her first. Just those actions made her want to smile. So many men she'd dated were sweet guys but they didn't always put her first like Spencer did. Even before they started dating, Spencer always put ladies first. Holding doors, giving thoughtful gifts, offering a shoulder to cry on and placing his body in front of theirs in the field. J.J. and Emily both had mentioned that he did that sometimes. Morgan even mentioned that Spencer was always ready to put himself between danger with him too. When Morgan called him on it once, Spencer said it was just instinctual to try to protect the people you care about. They all knew that Spencer considered everyone on the BAU team his family.

That was several years ago actually, and Penelope had noticed over the years that Spencer was always ready to put his life on the line for the others in their team. He also put his entire career on the line more than once. When she got the transcripts of the oversight hearing after the Ian Doyle case when they all got raked over the coals, she remembered how Reid had stood up for his decision with Doyle. He didn't let anyone take the blame for it, not even when Hotch tried to, Reid stood up for the team. His words, "This is calm and it's Doctor Reid," made her giggle in her office wishing she could have seen the looks on the committee members faces. She also remembered the heartbreaking message he recorded for his mother when he been exposed to Anthrax. It was all she could do to keep from just bursting into hysterical tears that day. His message to his mom was just the sweetest thing, something that if she ever had a son she would hope her son felt proud to be hers like that. Part of her sort of fell just a little bit in love with him that day though she never really let herself think that way. Then she remembered waking up after being shot to his and Morgan's faces. These two incredible men cared enough to stay with her during the scariest time of her life. They were furious she had been hurt and they were so worried and concerned about her that it just made her so proud to be their friend.

"You've gotten quiet, is the food that bad?" Spencer asked teasingly though his voice had a hint of worry in it.

"Not at all. It's delicious. I was just thinking. Well, was thinking how you were the first face I saw when I woke up after being shot."

"Oh, yeah that isn't something I like to think about. Morgan and I were both worried sick about you, you'd been in surgery for such a long time. We didn't want to leave your side once you were brought back out."

"I know. I never realized that you might have feelings for me."

"I did everything I could to hide it because I just didn't think I was your type."

"See, that's just silly. You are so my type," Penelope answered pointing her fork at Spencer and waving it to punctuate each word. "You are smart, sweet, caring and compassionate...and you really have no idea how truly handsome you are, Spencer. You are protective of those you care for...you are so definitely my type."

Spencer sat simply grinning impishly at Penelope. "And this is something I love about you, how you find the positive in everything. I wish the whole world saw things the same way you do. We'd probably all be out of jobs but wouldn't that be a great reason for unemployment?"

Penelope laughed and nodded. "Yes, it would be a perfect world if we had no work to do anymore. Until then, we can hope for the best while we rid the world of really bad people, one at a time."

"That is what makes our job worth while isn't it? When we have a really good day it isn't closing on a big multi-million dollar project or wrapping up years of research or for you completing a new piece of software or something. When we have a really good day it means nobody got hurt or died. That feeling is really worth getting up every day for."

Penelope couldn't help but smile, Spencer was truly the sweetest person she knew. What a wonderful way to look at their jobs. One might think of it as a dark job seeing the worst of humanity and having a desire to protect or to avenge but for their team it really was just as simple as saving a life. Nothing is worth more than that.

"Gideon once said, "when you save a life you save the world" and I remember at first not understanding the reference. But I realized later that one person can be someone elses entire world." Spencer was smiling at her when he spoke and it made Penelope feel as if he thought of her as his entire world.

"And that all comes down to love," Penelope said softly. "Like the love you hold in your heart for your mom, like the way I loved my parents. They were my world and when they died I thought mine had completely fallen apart."

Spencer picked up his glass of wine and held it out to Penelope. "To love then."

"To love,," she smiled at that as she tapped her glass against his. In her own mind she added, 'And I'm quickly falling in love with you..maybe I have been for a while my sweet Dr. Reid.'

Reid already knew in his heart that he loved Penelope and had for years. It grew from friendship to much more and he knew he would do anything for the woman sitting next to him.

Their meal was finished and Spencer stood to gather their plates.

Penelope stood to help but he shook his head. "I've got this, why don't you get the movie ready?"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

So while Spencer did a quick bit of clean up in the kitchen, Penelope got the DVD set up and on the menu screen.

Spencer grabbed their glasses and the remainder of the bottle of wine and took them to the livingroom. "Here we are."

Penelope watched as Spencer settled on the couch next to her and she scooted closer, tucking her legs up onto the couch as he wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled close and he rubbed his hand against her shoulder for a moment before she started the movie.

They both became involved in the story quickly and were enjoying the beautiful visuals.

"I think you'll enjoy this bit," Penelope said softly.

Spencer found himself grinning. "Safe passage via magical flying books...Gaiman's imagination always facinates me."

"See, I knew you'd like it."

"I do...and you were right, the visuals are stunning. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Penelope turned and looked up at Spencer. "Thank you for letting me share it with you."

At that moment, Spencer knew that his heart truly was no longer his. "Pen," he whispered and she just continued to look up at the man who was quickly, so very quickly surpassing any man she'd ever dated or cared for.

He moved slowly, not tentatively at all, he knew she accepted him but Spencer wanted to savor the moment. Their lips met gently, a slow burning kiss, all eager tongues and tender nips of teeth. Spencer could taste the flavor of the wine but also the sweet taste he identified as pure Penelope Garcia. The kiss deepened as the slow burn burst into a full conflagration when Penelope moaned softly against Spencer's lips. He shifted his body, turning toward Penelope a bit more and then suddenly he was dragging his lips from hers, down her chin and jaw to her throat. Penelope was breathing heavily as she let her head fall back, exposing more of her sensitive neck to Spencer. His lips were warm and soft against her skin, his stubble just barely rasping against her neck as his kisses trailed lower. Penelope buried her hands in Spencer's hair, in need of something to ground her or she might simply float off into space, she thought.

"Your skin is so soft," Spencer murmured between soft kisses as he continued lavishing her neck and throat with his mouth.

One of his hands slowly ran up her leg, sliding just under her skirt and up her thigh. When he felt the top of her stockings he felt his body react with a sharp jolt. She was wearing old fashioned stockings with a garter belt. God, this woman somehow knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to his physical desires and his own fantasies.

Penelope felt his body jerk when he discovered her little secret under her skirt. It had been a last minute decision to wear the old fashioned undergarments but judging from Spencer's reaction, she was right on the money.

They were practically making out like a couple of teenagers on the couch when Spencer finally seemed to manage to rub too brain cells together to form words. "I want you so much, Penelope."

"Oh God, Spencer, I want you too."

After several more kisses they finally parted and looked into one another's eyes. No words were needed at all. Spencer simply stood up and offered his hand which Penelope took. Their trip to the bedroom was interrupted several times to kiss or whisper their desire to each other.

Once in the room, Spencer wasted no time, his hands and long fingers making quick work of all the buttons down the front of her dress while Penelope's removed his vest and tie. "You have too many layers," she complained once she finally managed to get her fingers to work on the buttons of his dress shirt.

Her frustrated tone made Spencer huff a small laugh against her shoulder he'd been trailing kisses along. "Sorry about that."

"No, you're not."

He laughed again as he leaned back and finished removing his shirt and then pushing her dress off her arms to float to the floor. He stared for several seconds at her body, her full breasts were still trapped within a black lacy bra with red piping trim and she wore matching panties along with the garters holding up her stockings. It was pretty clear that she chose those undergarments to be seen by him. It made a small smirk appear on his lips as he regarded her for another moment. "You are so beautiful, Penelope," he whispered. "I know I've told you several times now but that is only because I mean it."

Penelope felt her skin flush a bit more as she reached up and ran a red tipped finger down his chest. "You're not so bad yourself, Spencer. I had no idea you were hiding this under all those layers." He wasn't a walking, talking Adonis with bulging muscles but he was still gorgeous. He had muscle definition it just wasn't the overt in your face muscles you see around the FBI, like Morgan or even Hotch. Spencer had absolutely no body fat whatsoever either which made Penelope a little self conscious but his whispered words had helped and the look on his face told her that he truly meant the words and wasn't just saying it.

His face flushed at Penelope's appraisal before he took her hand that was now pressed against his chest and lifted it to his lips. He kissed the palm and then her wrist, feeling her pulse jump under his lips. He stepped closer, releasing her hand as he trailed his fingers just along the edge of Penelope's bra. Her skin was so soft. "As pretty as this is...I want to see all of you," he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse.

Penelope could only make a small moan in response as she reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Spencer looped his fingers under the straps and slowly peeled the lacy bra away to toss into a chair in the corner of the room.

Her full breasts were beautiful, pale smooth skin and her nipples were hard, either from arousal or the chill of the room. Spencer's fingers again roamed over her body, one hand pulling her closer and the other pinching and rolling her left nipple. Penelope's head fell back and she moaned softly from the perfect amount of pleasure and pain. "Spencer, please," she whispered, not even sure what she was pleading for, just simply more.

Leaning down, Spencer licked her nipple before catching it between his teeth to tease lightly. That action sent electricity flying through her entire body and straight to her core. Her hands threaded into his hair and she pulled him up for a full and messy kiss. "Please, don't tease me."

"Never," Spencer whispered against her lips. "Lay down for me," he instructed and Penelope didn't waste a moment sitting and then laying back on the bed.

Spencer leaned over her, one knee on the bed as he dipped his head to place soft kisses down her stomach, his hands tracing along the red trim on her panties. He bypassed the garter belt completely and hooked his fingers into the elastic waist of her lacy underwear, slowly lowering them as Penelope shivered in anticipation.

Only then did Spencer unhook the garter belt removing it and her panties but leaving the stockings in place along with her red heels. She started to try to slip the shoe off her right foot but Spencer stopped her. "Please, keep them on for now."

"Oh, God, Spencer...that's just a little bit kinky isn't it?"

"I'm full of surprises."

"Mmm, yes you certainly are," Penelope almost purred. "You also have far too much clothes on still."

Spencer laughed and nodded. "Point taken," he murmured as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against the inside of her thigh, just above her stocking before standing up and unfastening his belt and slacks, then removing them and his boxers.

Penelope bit her lip as she saw Spencer's body fully revealed to her for the first time. He was hard and definitely appropriate to his height and even a bit thicker than she expected. Over all she was probably going to be just a little sore tomorrow after such a dry spell and his size. She grinned to herself that she'd really enjoy knowing why she was a little sore too. Just the thought made her body throb for him. "God, you're perfect, Spencer."

His reaction to her words made her want to kiss him again, it was such a sweetly surprised look that made her want to wrap her body around his and just hold Spencer tight. She didn't deserve Spencer, she'd always wanted someone sweet and kind and also a man oh so deliciously sexy yet had no clue that he was. And here she had him, in one of her very best friends.

Spencer managed to remove his socks before he leaned over her body again, supporting his weight on one arm while the other lightly caressed her face just as his lips pressed against hers. She gasped into the kiss when his hard, hot length pressed against her abdomen. "More, Spencer...I need you."

Those words caused Spencer's eyes to flutter shut for just a moment before he took her mouth again in a passionate kiss that stole her breath away. She was panting as his free hand traveled down her body until those long, elegant fingers trailed down to where she needed to feel him most.

Her body arched into his touch, needing and wanting more and Spencer didn't disappoint. His mouth traveled down her body, teasing her nipples, lavishing attention on both until he reached her belly button where his tongue flickered for just a moment before moving further down her body. He blew lightly against her pubic hair drawing a small whimper from her and then a deep moan when he licked her until his tongue found that perfect little bundle of nerves. His tongue and even teeth worked magic on her. Her body moved with him, enjoying every single moment.

Penelope didn't know where or when Spencer had learned *this* but she was immensely grateful for it. Usually most guys were sloppy at this or too rough or too tender when with her the first time, but Spencer seemed to know the exact pressure needed. No one had ever gone down on her like this before. His lips and tongue and even his teeth teased her, making her muscles tighten inside. She needed more but could barely speak to say anything intelligent.

Spencer seemed to just know what she needed though, his fingers joined in, at first just one, slipping inside her and then a second, by the time he added a third finger, pressing into her, twisting slightly as they drew out her pleasure Penelope began to shake. She could feel the heat building inside her, butterflies exploding in her abdomen and then her entire body seemed to clamp down on those fingers inside her as Spencer's mouth continued to tease her sensitive nub. "Oh God, Spencer..." she called out as her entire body seemed to sieze up around those fingers buried inside. She hadn't had an orgasm that powerful from just fingers and tongue in...perhaps ever.

Penelope was still shuddering with aftershocks as he pulled away and then rose up over her to kiss her again. "You are incredible," Spencer whispered. She could taste herself upon his lips and it made her stomach flutter. No one had ever made her feel like that before. Her hand moved down to stroke his hard and leaking cock. It pulsed in her hand and she smiled when he hissed softly.

"I want to feel you inside me, Spencer. I need you."

"Oh God, Penelope...yes," he murmured as he moved between her legs. He started to reach for the drawer beside the bed but Penelope stopped him.

"I want to feel you, Spencer. I'm clean and on the pill," she explained. He opened his mouth to probably recite statistics on how the pill wasn't 100% effective or something and she shook her head at him. He swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm clean too," he whispered as his hand guided himself against her soft core and Penelope shifted her body to accept him.

She shivered when the hard length slipped into her body, she felt so full by the time he was buried inside of her. She'd never experienced sex without a condom, never trusted anyone enough until now. It felt amazing being joined with this incredible man that she cared more deeply for than she ever conciously realized. "Oh Spencer, you feel so good inside me," she whispered as her legs wrapped around his body and she rocked back against him. Feeling him pulse inside her was incredible.

His moan seemed to reverberate though her as he began to slowly rock his hips into hers. No one had ever engaged her so much. His mouth trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder as he slowly rocked his body into hers.

"More, please...just...just more" Penelope felt as if her bones were melting when he took her advice and began moving faster, pushing deeper inside her. She nearly screamed when he shifted and moved her legs from around his waist to hook them over his shoulders. His body and hers were joined so intimately it was a feeling she couldn't associate with any past lovers. She felt her orgasm building and somewhere deep inside, Penelope knew that this beautiful man had just ruined her for any other lover. She'd never felt like this before and knew she'd never feel anything like this with anyone else ever.

Penelope couldn't catch her breath as he drove into her over and over again, his hips pistoning into her so hard it forced all sorts of half words and sounds from her. "Please...oh God, Spencer...so good. Oh yes. Yes, don't stop."

He leaned down and captured her lips as his body continued to drive into her, wanting her to reach her climax as he felt his own building. Spencer drew away from the kiss as his primal instincts took over. "So perfect, my beautiful Penelope," he murmured as he felt her muscles tighten around him. "Yes, there...let go," he murmured against her lips.

Her scream of completion probably woke the neighbors but she didn't care. All she knew was that her body felt amazing. She shuddered as he drove into her again and again, drawing out her climax as she finally felt him still against her as he pulsed inside her. "Oh my God, Spencer" she murmured as he came. He nearly collapsed against her but held himself up as he slowly lowered her legs from over his shoulders.

"So perfect," he whispered as he finally drew away from her and collapsed beside her. He reached over and turned her face to his and captured her lips in a sweet and breathless kiss. "I hope this doesn't scare you away but I love you, Penelope Garcia and I have for a long, long time."

"Oh you sweet man. Not scared. Not scared at all because...I love you too, Spencer. All my heart."

He kissed her sweetly again and she rolled to snuggle against him. "No one has ever made me feel like this."

"Me either," Spencer admitted as he pulled her body against his own and kissed her hair. "Stay the night," he whispered and she nodded.

"Yes," she murmured as she kicked her shoes off and curled closer to him.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and then sometime in the night, Penelope awoke to soft kisses on her abdomen and she realized that Spencer was once again mapping her body with his lips. She gasped softly as he mouthed where her leg and hip met. He kissed down to the top of her stocking and slowly peeled the silky material down and then returned to do the other leg. He licked and teased his way all the way back up her leg and torso to her breasts where he began to mouth and tease her nipple as his hands kneaded her soft skin. "Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this in the middle of the night," she whispered as her fingers sank into his soft messy hair.

She felt his lips curve against her skin and knew he was smiling.

* * *

It only took another week for the team aside from Derek, to figure out that their two resident geniuses in their various fields were a couple.

It only took six months for them to move in to a house together, both giving up their apartments and buying one of the houses that Derek had restored.

They were engaged by the time the 8th month of their relationship rolled around.

Six months after their wedding Penelope woke in the early morning with a horrific bout of nausea. She thought it had been a touch of the flu but when it continued and she mentioned it to J.J. her friend recited those statistics that Spencer would have that first night that birth control pills aren't always effective. After all, that's how Henry came about. J.J. had laughed when Penelope's face drained of color. Then she found herself laughing at the memory of shushing Spencer that very first night. Well, they'd dodged the bullet for well over a year but she still wasn't sure she was pregnant. Maybe it was just a stomach thing or an ulcer, not like she didn't worry a lot with their line of work and crime scene photos could put anyone off their meals.

She waited, hoping J.J. was wrong and at the same time hoping she was right. Was it too soon to add to their family? Would Spencer be happy? They hadn't really ever discussed children. Their lives were so busy, could they do this? Did she want to? Would he fear his mother's mental illness would be passed on through him? That worried her but in answer to if she wanted to have his child no matter what? That answer was an immediate yes. And she knew her wonderful husband would be an equally wonderful father. Of that, Penelope was absolutely certain.

About a month later she finally got up the courage to take a test. She found herself in the bathroom staring at a plastic stick with a plus sign on it. Now she knew without any doubt that their lives were about to change.

"Pen? Hey, hon where are you?" Spencer called after he got back from dropping Henry back at J.J. and Will's house. They'd been watching their godson that Saturday night into Sunday to give their friends a bit of adult time together. She'd decided to take the test she'd bought weeks ago after watching Spencer playing with Henry in thier living room floor.

When Spencer entered the bedroom, Penelope came out of the ensuite with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked worried when he saw her standing in the bathroom doorway.

"We...uh...we're pregnant." She said smiling and crying at the same time while she held up the little stick with the plus sign on it.

Spencer tripped over his own feet and almost fell over the end of the bed before he could reach her. "What? We...you...we're having a baby?" he stammered and all she could do was nod.

"Oh my God," he whispered as he dropped to his knees in front of her and pressed his lips against her clothed stomach. "Hello in there...I'm your dad and I can't wait to meet you."

More tears fell down Penelope's face as her heart nearly melted in her chest. Her husband was the sweetest and most loving person she knew. How could she have possibly feared his reaction? When Spencer rose up to his feet again and held her pressing a soft kiss to her lips, her nose, her cheeks...kissing away her tears she was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Tears of joy," she murmured.

"I know. I love you."

"Oh, honey. I love you too."

The next morning at work, Spencer and Penelope entered the conference room hand in hand. They rarely showed many acts of public affection at work despite their marriage. They tried to keep things as professional as they could but this...they had to tell their family.

"Everyone, Penelope and I have an announcement."

J.J. pinched her lips together, having guessed what this might be. She knew Penelope had some pretty serious bouts of nausea at work, especially after seeing some of the crime scene photos lately, so she already had her suspicions. Plus she had warned Penelope that birth control pills weren't always effective and had laughed at how pale her friend had become. They both had.

Everyone looked to the couple, the pair seemed to be extremely happy. Hotch immediately thought the two of them were practically glowing and a smile suddenly graced his usually stoic face.

"We...well...we're pregnant." Spencer said happily, looking down at his wife.

"Oh my God! A baby genius!" Emily squealed and got up to hug her friends. "Congratulations you two! Oh I am so happy for you!"

Morgan was next, hugging Penelope close and whispering congratulations "mamma" into her ear making her laugh and then he hugged Reid too.

Hotch offered his congratulations too with a handshake to Reid and then he found himself smiling at Penelope and surprising everyone when he hugged her. "You are going to be great parents."

Spencer couldn't seem to stop smiling as J.J. and David came over to congratulate the couple as well.

As everyone asked questions about the baby and when Penelope was due and so on, Spencer found himself thinking about the day he first kissed his beautiful wife. Somewhere out there in the world, were some young men who hopefully would outgrow their immature behavior. But Spencer thought even though they had hurt his Penelope with their insensitive words, he couldn't be more grateful to the morons.

* * *

"There is only one happiness in life: to love and be loved." - George Sand

* * *

The End.


End file.
